Lies
by sez101
Summary: One lie become another, JJ's life is spiraling out of control when an unsub decides to help. Will the team still help once they discover the lies?


In hindsight it should have been obvious that it would never work. Long distance relationships were hard even when both parties were fully committed to them. Dating long distance proved almost impossible but with both parties equally stubborn the fledgling relationship had blossomed. Will moving to Washington the most sense for both of them. He could be a detective anywhere but there was only one BAU headquarters. JJ's small 1 bed flat had been sold, with Will's 2 bed property and they had brought a 3 bed house in the suburbs with only a small mortgage. Her working hours caused some tension but for 6 months they were happy.

Then JJ announced her pregnancy and the arguments began. Will didn't want it JJ did. JJ won him round, promising to cut back on her hours which she did but only for the duration of her pregnancy before the cases started building back up and the tension in the house kept her out later than it should have.

The relationship turned rocky the arguments became every sentence. At a last ditch attempt to save their relationship JJ didn't fight taking the job with the state department it was meant to mean better money, no more trips away and less hours. It all came to a head when her first task was to fly to Paris to give Emily her new identity. JJ had to go as one of only 3 people in the FBI who knew Emily was alive the other 2 being her superiors. Plus she had to see that Emily was alive for herself.

Will unable to know why she was the only one who could go was gone when she returned home. JJ unsurprised panicked initially thinking he had taken her baby. She was about to ring the police when a knock at the door revealed Henry had been left with a neighbour. A note was left on their bed telling her it was over and that she wouldn't see a penny of his money without a DNA test. JJ was furious and tried ringing Will to find his phone didn't connect it was like he had vanished. Henry was devastated even at such a young age he spent a week crying for Will breaking JJ's heart. Not working at the BAU meant she avoided obvious questions she didn't tell them about Will not wanting to add to their problems, she felt bad enough lying to them about Emily watching them grieve she didn't want them to worry about her to. Spencer started coming around a lot but accepted the lie Will was working evenings with the police so she could work the day at the state department.

The hours at the state department did mean she could put Henry into day-care and be there to pick him up. Money was tight being a single parent with expensive day care fees mortgage and bills on just her budget but somehow she managed.

She knew she needed to technically update the state department but never found the words. As for her own parents they weren't exactly on speaking terms after she had a baby out of wedlock. JJ had been willing to give them a chance until they called her baby a Bastard that was the final straw. They were no longer part of her life. To keep herself up to date and to try get back on the BAU team she took profiling classes in the evening once a week when Henry was at a friends in return she would look after Fred on a Tuesday.

Then the BAU called for the first case Henry slept at a friends but with her old job being re offered to her at the BAU but as a profiler she knew she would need more than the sleep over network to cope. Looking at costs carefully she decided to use an overnight nanny service. It ran from a house not too far away and worked on a drop off pick up service. It was an elderly couple looking to make more money in their retirement. They charged very reasonable rates too and would double as a day care as well. It would be tight on her salary but it was the only way she could do the job she loved and have her son taken well care of.

Soon money became tighter she began dipping into her retirement fund, skipping meals and drinks out just to cover the bills but it was worth it knowing Henry was safe and happy. Soon not even that was enough she began working longer hours ensuring she was careful that the team didn't notice. Working with profilers had its disadvantages she spent her time avoiding all questions as to how Will was she had already lied to them once that was enough. Selling stuff on ebay became another short term solution, Will stuff went first, then extra shoes, the extra clothes Henry's old toys.

When Emily did come back with most of the team not talking to her the lies got less frequent, Morgan and Reid ignoring her existence, Rossi sulking, Garcia spending all her free time with Emily or Kevin, Emily trying to piece her old life together and Hotch desperately trying to hold onto a broken team. Working longer hours seemed natural, as profilers they assumed she was trying to work off her guilt. JJ never corrected them.

Soon even the short fixes had to go as she started pawning goods. Starting with the silver cutlery her mother had given her when she moved out. She tried to keep Henry away from it all but the trips to the pawn shops were unavoidable.

It was a Saturday morning JJ was roused from her sleep by a hand grasping her mouth holding a rag in front of her face. JJ struggled for all she was worth trying to fight her attacker off but he was huge and self-defence trained and the fumes soon sent her to sleep. Calmly the un-sub tied her up, and loaded her into the van before doing the same with her son. Next he calmly packed up all their belongings. He knew from his research the next time she was expected somewhere would be Monday which meant he had a 48 hour head start. Jenifer and Henry would be his.

He drove to his cabin away from anywhere confident that she was the one for him, she would complete his family and be the perfect wife unlike the other imposters.

Arriving at his secluded home he unloaded Jenifer first placing her in their bedroom making sure she was secured until she accepted her new life. Next was Henry placed into his perfect truck themed room, he was sure it was every boys dream bedroom. Locking the door just in case he began unpacking her belongings mingling them seamlessly with his own stepping back and admiring the décor it was like they were made to be together.

JJ woke up drowsily what had happened? she struggled against the ropes tied around each of her wrists and the wooden bed frame. Automatically she noticed how tight they were and how well the knots were tied. She took in the room around her painted white with wooden décor with a painting of a flower on the wall matching the bed spread. There was one window with a thin pane of glass just big enough for her to squeeze through. There were 3 wooden doors; one was obviously the wardrobe JJ was disturbed to see her own clothes hanging there through the slightly open door. Another door had no lock it also lay slightly open JJ could just see white tiles and a white cabinet, she guessed it must be an en-suite bathroom. The last door was the one the un-sub had walked through, it looked heavy and had 2 visible locks on it. Hearing the sounds of struggles upstairs he walked up the stairs opening the door to their bedroom.

"Hello Jenifer" he greeted sitting on the edge of the bright flower printed bed.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Where am I?" JJ asked panicked taking in his appearance. He was well built like a body builder, short brown hair cropped, his piercing blue eyes made her shiver when they met hers.

"So curious don't worry Jenifer I like curiosity, but don't worry we have the rest of our lives to work out the answers. My name is Geoff, you're my wife, and you're at our home." He explained calmly shifting closer. Aware she was still in her rather skimpy pyjamas and regretting no putting on her comfy ragged but long pair she shifted away as much as her bonds would allow. Geoff wouldn't allow that as he simply shifted even closer and began stroking her hair. JJ tried not to flinch as she asked the most important question to her.

"Where is Henry?" her eyes darted around the room as she looked again for any evidence of her son

"Our son is in his room" Geoff told her stroking a strand of hair out of her face. JJ sighed in relief he was alive but then tensed as she remembered he was being held hostage too.

"Can I see him?" JJ asked. He shook his head kissing her temple, JJ flinched at the contact but Geoff either didn't see it or didn't react instead he place a hand on her shoulder pushing her back on the bed.

"Rest now, you haven't been very well maybe later you can see him" he ordered pulling the bed covers over her. JJ tried to relax shifting her weight to get her hands in the best position as possible for the circulation. She needed a profile if she was going to come out of this alive with Henry. Thinking over all the cases there were a few that were like this and a few unsubs.

He was definitely fantasy driven, he wanted the family unit maybe his had left or been taken away. The fact he hadn't hurt them supported this and that she could see some of her own belongings around the room. Definitely organised he knew the way into her home, knew she would be asleep and had brought chloroform. This meant he was off at least average intelligence and could hold down a job.

Desperately she searched her mind trying to recall when and where they had met but nothing came to mind. Where had she met this unsub? Had she been randomly targeted? Followed home from the store or had she invited him into their lives?

She wondered how the team would find them. It was hard to believe this was his first abduction so what had happened to those other women and their children and how were they going to get out of this one? More importantly why had these cases never been reported to us?

She knew from research and past cases the best thing to do was to play along. Any disruption to the fantasy and they would both be disposed of without second thought and somebody else would be taken.

The next question became how to stay alive what was the un-subs fantasy and how could she play it to get him to trust her enough to escape or her team to rescue her?

Morgan arrived at the office slightly late as usual traffic had been bad and he had done an extra mile on his morning run. Arriving he found a report on his desk from JJ he had forgotten to sign it. Signing it he walked up the stairs to her office frowning when he noticed the lights were off and the door locked. JJ was always in at 7.30 at the latest on a Monday and it was now 9am.

He walked back down the stairs to Spencers desk making sure Emily could hear him too.

"Hey have either of you seen JJ?" he questioned. Both of them shook their heads looking instantly concerned. Emily grabbed her cell off the desk calling her mobile. She let it ring to answerphone leaving a short message, then dialled the home phone. There was no answer there either.

"She isn't answering her phone" She confirmed becoming very worried JJ always answered her mobile. She was the only person Emily had ever seen who could cook, hold a baby and talk on a cell at the same time. Sometimes they joked it was surgically glued to her ear.

"I'll let Hotch know" Morgan volunteered.

"I'm going to get Garcia to trace her cell" Spence offered

"I'll ring Will and Henry's nursery to see if they have seen her" Emily decided.

They each went to their tasks Hotch and Rossi joining them in the conference room, Garcia ran in

"JJ's cell hasn't been used since Friday night" she told them fear in her voice everyone knew JJ was attached to her phone and was always using it.

"Henry isn't at nursery and hasn't been for a few months now and Will's cell phone is disconnected." Emily repeated Garcia began typing madly on the computer in the room

"His cell phone agreement was disconnected 8 months ago…" she said, "he has a new one registered to a phone that is in New Orleans"

"He must be away. Morgan, Rossi and Prentis go to JJ's house see if she is there, Garcia get me Wills number I'm going to talk to him, remember she might just be running late or something"

"What does your gut say?" Rossi whispered to Hotch

"That something is wrong"

He watched as the team left hurriedly and knew Morgan wold insist on driving to get there quicker. Before walking to his office and ringing Will he answered on the second ring

"Hello"

"Hello Will its Agent Hotchner" Hotch explained

"Look I told her I wasn't paying another cent until I got a DNA test and I meant it," Will began ranting Hotch hid his surprise it was clear his Agent had been hiding a few things from him and that Will wasn't just on a holiday. He wanted to give Will a piece of his mind but he needed information. Remaining calm he continued,

"It's not about that, have you heard from JJ recently?"

"No I never want to hear from her again I wasted 3 years of my life with that unfaithful bitch" Will answered before hanging up. Hotch glared at the phone wondering what had happened between Will and JJ and why she had never mentioned it.

Exiting his office he found Spencer and Garcia waiting outside,

"Well" Garcia demanded "Sir" she added fearful at his frowning face

"Will is back in New Orleans it seems he has been there for a while" he said bewildered,

"So she lies again?" Spencer spat still feeling very betrayed.

"We can ask her that when we find her" Hotch said re focusing their thoughts. His phone rang

"Hotch," he answered "right…. Ok…. profile her house let me know what you find" he ordered turning to his 2 younger colleagues he broke the news, "the house is empty it looks like nobody has been home for some time and their belongings packed. Garcia trace JJ's credit cards I want to know if she has taken out any large sums people plan to leave they don't just do it. Reid profile JJ's office. She might have given us a clue as to where she was going and start thinking of any unsubs with a grudge against JJ" Hotch ordered focusing them both.

They ran to their tasks.

At JJs house Morgan was going through the top floor trying not to think of it as JJ's house, finding it really hard profile it. Downstairs Rossi was having an easier time noting that there was still food in the cupboards but it was all basic range from Walmart nothing high quality. In the lounge the sofa was stained and torn it wasn't the house proud JJ they all knew. Outside Morgan was interviewing the neighbour. To say he was surprised by what he heard was an understatement.

The neighbour an 87year old ex-nurse retired told him about the arguments the times Will stormed out drunk. How JJ always came and did the garden on her days off or played with Henry whereas when Will was there she was often asked to babysit. Then one day how Will had stormed over and deposited Henry she had looked after him for 2 days until JJ had returned. Since then she hadn't seen Will but had seen JJ looking more worn. She had last seen them Friday night when she dropped off her famous chocolate cake but had seen a white transit van outside their house early Saturday morning.

Unable to give any more information Derek thanked her for her time returning to JJ's house. He met with Rossi and Emily they had everything they needed. Silently they drove back to headquarters wondering how much else their colleague had been hiding.

In the briefing room the team met to discuss everything they had found.

"JJ's home was devoid of any personal things of use. While photos were still there clothes, make up and shoes were gone." Emily began

"It's obvious it wasn't a planned trip still had perishables in her fridge," Dave added.

"Her neighbour saw her Friday thought she looked ok gave her a cake JJ promised the dish back to her today. She saw a white van outside early this morning but is unable to remember anything else. She last saw Will in September when he abandoned Henry with him." Morgan said angrily wishing Will was hear now so he could teach him a lesson

"I spoke to Will and his Captain he was working all weekend in New Orleans even if he had flown he couldn't have made it hear and back in time" Hotch revealed

"JJ's office is a mess she was reviewing a few cases but nothing like this" Reid said, Garcia came in with printouts

"It's not good Sir" she muttered, "Our dear JJ was in deep finical straits, she was behind on her mortgage payment had cut back on all her bills, food, electricity, shopping, the only stores she has spent money at are for children. She has also been receiving various payments from ebay or pawnbrokers. The only big out payment is to a John and Loiuse Booker paying $600 per week."

"Can you find out why?" Hotch asked

"I ran a background check no criminal records not even a parking ticket they married in 65 have 3 kids, both newly retired."

"OK Morgan, Prentis go and visit them ask about how they know JJ remember it might be something innocent but JJ is missing. Rossi and Reid start thinking unsubs, Garcia I need you to try trace anyone else reported missing specially single mothers and their children" Hotch ordered sighing deeply. "I'm going to ring JJ's parents and tell Straus" Nobody envied their leader having definitely picked the hardest tasks. One by one they left to get on with their job each hoping to come up with the clue that would lead them to find JJ and Henry.

Meeting back an hour later Garcia started

"I found 8 women all who went missing with their children. All were white, single mothers in there early 30's all in the DC area. None of them have sold their houses or touched their bank accounts the police investigating just figured they left as some personal items had been packed but not photos." Garcia clicked through each case. Different hair colours different jobs different lives with only one thing in common they were missing and so was JJ.

"We spoke to John and Louise they look after Henry when JJ is at work and care for him overnight, Henry even calls them Nanna and Grandad now. They both seem lovely and on Saturday morning they had 2 children over staying with them both verified there alibi, my gut says it isn't them" Morgan said.

"They were also expecting Henry there this morning" Emily added.

"We couldn't find any unsubs that were out who haven't missed parole of course this doesn't rule out associates or released prisoners." Rossi said.

"JJ's parents haven't spoken to her in years, they didn't agree with her having Henry out of wedlock. They didn't even know she had broken up with Will." Hotch said gravely wondering what else JJ had hidden and how she had hidden it from 5 experienced profilers. "Garcia I know you're going to hate it but we need to dig into JJ's past. Spencer start on a geographical profile, the rest of us will look at the other victims and talk to their families." Hotch ordered. The group separated.

2 hours later they met all aware that time was ticking and although it was late nobody was going home until JJ and Henry were found.

"All the victims were single, all different jobs, middle to low income households although most in some kind of debt. All with just one son"

"I looked into JJ's past our dear girl didn't have life easy. Her sister was raped when JJ was 8 and killed herself 2 years later. JJ stayed with her Aunt until she was 14 before moving back home. Nothing else stands out." Garcia reported

"The rapist?"

"Rachel refused to say who it was, but JJ was only allowed back into the house once her grandfather had died."

"Keep digging, Reid what do you have?" Hotch enquired

"The victims were taken from all over the city there is nothing I can see that links them"

"Let's try a profile Garcia pull up all white van owners in a 70km radius" Hotch ordered seeing the list was huge well over 50,000 he knew he had to narrow it down.

"We know he is a white male he is taking women in their 30s so he is properly in his 30's too." Rossi added.

The list dropped to 10,000.

"We know he is looking for a family unit a wife and a son, so we know he doesn't have a family anymore" Emily deducted

The list dropped to 2,000 widowed or divorced

"How many of those have a single male child under the age of 5 either still alive but separated or dead" the list dropped to 20.

"Wait we know from the finical records JJ was selling stuff at the pawnbrokers what if the other women were doing the same thing. He could be visiting pawnbrokers all over to find his victims" Spencer guessed

"Why?"

"At the pawnbrokers you fill in a form with your name and address, it would be easy to follow them home he probably thinks he can offer them a better life."

"We have 3 whose jobs would bring them into possible contact with pawnbrokers."

"Ok let's review each of them." Hotch ordered

"First Ben Hughes, 35years old works as a currier for an art dealer, his son died of cancer aged 4 and his marriage broke up soon after." Garcia looked up it wasn't hitting alarm bells

"Second William Garner, his wife and son were killed in a car accident, he was driving he works at an auction house"

"Possible"

"Last on our list is Geoff Winters 38years old his wife and son left him when he fought the divorce and custody agreement his wife killed herself and her son rather than risk him going back to his dad that was 2 months before the last abduction. He works as a bailiff on a self-employed basis."

"He sounds like our unsub do you have his address?"

"Yes it's on your phone now" Garcia promised.

"Right lets go" Hotch ordered calling for swat to meet them there.

They arrived at the property it was dark as if nobody was home. They went in clearing each room one by one.

"Nothing she isn't here" Morgan reported,

"Wait Garcia" Hotch said grabbing his phone "Winters is a bailiff has he visited any homes recently that are now empty?"

"Yes a farm house 10 miles west of you" Garcia said pinging them the address.

"Let's go" Hotch ordered hoping it wasn't a wild goose chase.

They pulled up at the farm house a light was on in the front. Since it was meant to be empty it made it suspicious.

Slowly they made their way nearer to the house, then they heard a voice

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" the voice said. Rossi leant into Hotch

"I'm going to go around the back with Morgan we know there is only one unsub" Hotch nodded his permission they snuck off careful to stay out of the un-subs line of sight.

"Hotch we got eyes he had JJ and Henry with him his armed but he isn't looking so good I think he has drugged them."

"Ok we are going in" Hotch ordered taking point Morgan and Rossi taking the back way. They arrived at the same time into the lounge where JJ and Henry were with the unsub. The unsub raised his gun aiming for JJ. Hotch shot him as his finger reached the trigger. As soon as he was down Morgan secured the weapon as Emily and Reid concentrated on JJ and Henry

"JJ did you ingest the poison?" Reid asked, JJ nodded

"We need to make them sick" Reid suggested. "JJ give us Henry" he pleaded as JJ was curled protectively around him

"Okay I trust you" JJ said releasing Henry Reid passed him to Emily who proceeded in gently poking the back of his throat and making the small boy vomit. Reid did the same with JJ.

The paramedics came taking Henry first then JJ rushing them both to hospital. The FBI followed.

In the hospital the team was held in the waiting room. Eventually a doctor came out,

"They're both going to be ok any longer and it would be a different story."

"When can they go home?" Hotch asked

"When they are better like I said there stable but we just need to see how long the drug takes to clear. I also need permission to do a rape screen"

"Do it" Hotch ordered they needed to know. The doctor nodded leaving to set the wheels in motion.

After what seemed like an age he was back

"It was negative for assault. She is awake and asking for you we have just taken Henry back to his room he is also awake"

"OK Prentis, Reid and Morgan will interview Henry, Rossi and I will take JJ." Hotch ordered deliberately separating the team. He knew Rossi would be professional whereas the younger agents sometimes struggled with their emotions.

Everyone accepted their assignments.

On the way to JJ's room Hotch paused forcing Rossi to stop too

"Remember whatever our feelings are we need to resolve the case first"

"I know, I was angry but now I'm curious." Rossi admitted. "Why didn't she come to us?"

"Same reason you didn't tell anyone about your second wife divorcing you" Hotch guessed,

"Shame, embarrassment and not wanting to impose on an already troubled team, Damn" Rossi sighed. Rubbing his hand through his greying hair he began walking.

They entered JJs room each taking a chair.

"Hey,"

"Hey you want to know what happened?" JJ guessed. They both nodded.

"I went to bed like normal then woke to a hand grabbing me. I tried to fight but got so sleepy. I was drugged" she guessed they nodded. "I woke feeling lethargic, I was in a room my hands were tied to the bed frame. I could see some of my own clothes there. He came in told me I was his wife. I knew there had been others he said so and I guessed that they hadn't played along. He had Henry." JJ started to cry. "So I did what he told me to, wore what he told me to. I cooked I cleaned I played with our son" she spat out. Rossi took her hand silently giving her strength. "I knew you would come and I just had to hold out"

"We came" Hotch reassured. "Did he…" Hotch trailed off unsure how to word it

"No he was going to tonight" they both let out a sigh of relief. "Said it was our anniversary and we needed to celebrate properly. I thought he was coming to get me for it. He grabbed Henry told him to drink the milk something wasn't right. I managed to tip half of it out without him noticing. He made me drink to. I spat as much out as I could he said we weren't leaving without him this time" JJ finished,

"He is dead" Hotch reported.

"That's good" JJ told them. Looking up from the bed they could tell she was nervous. "I guess you know, about everything?" she guessed

"We had to" Hotch said

"I know, I'm sorry" JJ apologised.

"We understand" Hotch told her

"Thank you, are the others angry?" JJ asked nervously.

"They will come around" Rossi promised. "Of course you ever keep anything like this from us again and I will be pissed beyond belief."

"I won't" JJ promised

"Good, I spoke to your bank your debts are sorted" Rossi offered "Don't worry I didn't pay I would have but Garcia found Will even if he doesn't believe he is the father his company did his wages will be automatically docked, he won't hurt you again I promise" Rossi said his fatherly instinct taking over. He opened his arms JJ folded into them sobbing the relief of being safe overwhelmed her.

"You're safe now" Rossi promised.

"Hey is anyone up for a visitor?" A voice from the door asked.

"Henry" JJ cried "Thank you Emily, Reid, Morgan" the last two names were said with trepidation

"It's ok JJ, we understand" Morgan placed the small boy onto her lap.

"Thank you" She told them hugging her son. He hugged her back both emotionally traumatised.

"Next time you tell us you don't want help" Reid started

"Or to be profiled" Emily continued

"Or that you're staying a little later" Morgan added

"Or not hungry today" Rossi caught on to the game,

"Or you don't know how you got so much overtime" Hotch put his 2 cents in

"Or that I can't babysit my adorable little God Son" Garcia swept into the room.

"We won't believe you" they chorused together before bursting into laughter. JJ despite the trauma joined in. Her family was going to be mighty protective for a while but that was ok. Sure there would be pysch evals but they would move passed this become stronger. Because they were a family and that's what families do.


End file.
